


Don't Wake

by santana-lopez (nightshifted)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/pseuds/santana-lopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel’s eyes flit up toward the ceiling, lids fluttering as she attempts to steady her breathing. She doesn’t know how she’d gotten here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake

Rachel’s eyes flit up toward the ceiling, lids fluttering as she attempts to steady her breathing.

She doesn’t know how she’d gotten here.

Well, she does. One minute, Quinn is ranting about Rachel’s controlling nature and how horrible it’d been to get stuck with her as a biology partner, and the next, Quinn has her pressed against the wall of her room, hands shamelessly groping her ass as a leg slides between her thighs.

Certainly not the biology she’d planned on working on when she’d invited Quinn over, but Rachel is nothing if not inventive, so. She can adapt to this.

“Shit,” Rachel hears Quinn hiss, her breath ghosting across Rachel’s cheek. “I don’t want,” she continues, even as she bucks her hips against Rachel’s, causing them both to groan.

Quinn lifts Rachel’s skirt to palm her bare thighs, and Rachel’s head falls forward, her forehead catching Quinn’s shoulder. Quinn’s fingers slide to Rachel’s inner thighs, and then she stops and exhales sharply.

Rachel’s head lifts. “Quinn?” she asks uncertainly, voice heavy with arousal.

“Turn around,” Quinn orders.

“W-what?”

Hazel eyes flash in warning. “I said turn around and face the wall.”

Rachel’s gut instinct is to refuse to be told what to do, but there’s a heat in Quinn’s eyes that Rachel’s never seen before. A promise of something greater. Quinn pushes away to make just enough room for Rachel to spin around, and then she’s pinned again, the length of Quinn’s body pressed firmly against her back. Quinn is stronger than she’d imagined, more aggressive, and Rachel has to shut her eyes when Quinn unzips Rachel’s skirt and lets it drop down her legs.

With her knee, Quinn bumps Rachel’s thighs apart. Her hand travels down Rachel’s abdomen, fingers sliding lower until they’re inside Rachel’s panties, pressed against Rachel’s clit, and Rachel lets out a gasp, hips bucking wildly for friction.

“Easy,” Quinn mutters, breath hot against the shell of Rachel’s ear as she dips the tip of her middle finger inside Rachel.

With her heated cheek pressed against the wall, Rachel lets out a strangled moan. Quinn’s hand slides lower, finger sinking deeper. Her other hand slides under Rachel’s shirt, riding it up until she’s cupping Rachel’s breast in her palm. Quinn lets out a groan of frustration and carelessly pushes Rachel’s bra up over the curve of her chest. She rolls a nipple experimentally between her fingertips, and Rachel arches, mouth opening in pleasure.

“Quinn…”

“You’ve never done this before,” Quinn observes.

Dazed, Rachel shakes her head, her cheek scraping against the wall. The finger Quinn has buried deep inside Rachel starts moving, and Rachel reaches behind her for leverage. Rachel’s hands slide over the curve of Quinn’s ass, pulling her closer, and without warning, Quinn thrusts her hips against Rachel’s, pinning her own hand between the wall and Rachel’s body. It slides wetly against Rachel’s clit, and Rachel’s gasp catches in her throat.

Quinn works a second finger in, only giving Rachel a moment to adjust before she’s thrusting again, quick and needy and _helpless_ in her own sudden desperation.

Tension coils tightly at the pit of Rachel’s stomach, and she shuts her eyes against the impending rush, but before she gets there, Quinn’s fingers slide all the way out, and Rachel feels herself being spun around, underwear jerked down her legs as Quinn falls to her knees.

And for the first time since this all started, Rachel sees Quinn, sees the look of terrified arousal in her eyes, sees the conflict flash across her features as she picks up one of Rachel’s legs and rests it over her shoulder.

“Rachel,” Quinn gasps. “I can’t stop.”

“Then don’t,” Rachel breathes out.

“I can’t stand you,” Quinn continues, her forehead falling against Rachel’s abdomen.

Rachel squirms, feeling unsteady as she shifts her weight. “I know.”

And then Quinn’s mouth is on her clit, sucking lightly as her fingers find their way back against her entrance. Quinn thrusts in, a moan escaping her own throat. Rachel feels the vibrations, feels Quinn’s fingers filling her, and her heart pounds in her chest as her hand closes around a fistful of blond hair. Quinn groans again, head bobbing between Rachel’s thighs as her fingers slide in and out.

It doesn’t take much after that. Rachel cries out as she comes, body clenching around Quinn’s ministrations. Quinn’s fingers slow to a stop, but she keeps tonguing Rachel’s clit until Rachel’s body slackens against hers, spent.

Slowly, without looking at her, Quinn lowers Rachel’s leg, wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, and shakily rises to her feet. Silence stretches between them. Rachel tugs her bra back into place and picks her skirt up off the floor. She doesn’t bother putting it back on. Modesty had been shot out the window the moment Quinn pushed her hand into Rachel’s underwear.

“This didn’t happen,” Quinn says, taking a step back.

“I’d be happy to return the favor,” Rachel offers.

Quinn stumbles. “What?”

“I’m not particularly experienced, but I will perform oral sex on you if you’d like,” Rachel clarifies.

Quinn flushes. “ _What?_ ”

“I will place my mouth on your genitals in an attempt to help you achieve orgasm,” Rachel tries again.

Quinn covers her face with her hands. “Oh my god,” she mumbles. When her hands fall away, her cheeks are bright red. “Okay, but—you say the word ‘genitals’ one more time and I will knock your teeth out.”

“It is a perfectly acceptable and scientifically correct term,” Rachel huffs defensively, then softens. “Okay.”

Quinn nods. “Okay. I’m just going to—” She steps toward Rachel’s bed. “Okay.”

Rachel waits for Quinn to lie down before climbing over her and settling her body between Quinn’s legs. She slides up the length of Quinn’s body, until her face is hovering above Quinn’s. She leans down and kisses her, slowly, languidly, a sudden and unexpected intensity seeping into their joined lips. Rachel’s tongue brushes the rim of Quinn’s mouth before she pulls away. Quinn’s eyes are closed, cheeks and neck flushed.

Quinn swallows hard. “Rachel. Don’t overestimate what this is.”

Rachel’s heart drops. “I’m not,” she murmurs, dropping another kiss to Quinn’s lips. “I’m not.”

Quinn nods, her hands blindly finding Rachel’s shoulders and giving her a light nudge. “Do the thing.”

Rachel slides down Quinn’s body until she can lift Quinn’s Cheerios skirt up and her spanks down. Quinn is watching her now, eyes clouded with arousal as Rachel gently parts her legs and experimentally rolls her tongue over Quinn’s slit, the tip pressing hard against Quinn’s clit.

Quinn gasps and grips Rachel’s bed sheets. “Rachel, _fuck_.”

Rachel’s lips latch onto Quinn’s clit, her tongue periodically darting out to brush against soft flesh. She works slowly, carefully, eyes never leaving Quinn’s face.

“More,” Quinn gasps. “I need—”

Rachel teases Quinn lightly with two fingers before pushing them in, her other hand draping over Quinn’s abdomen in an attempt to control Quinn’s thrashing hips. Rachel’s mouth moves faster, fingers curling as she works Quinn up.

Quinn covers her mouth with her hand as her body tenses, thighs pressing against Rachel’s cheeks as she comes undone around Rachel’s fingers.

With a still-trembling hand, Quinn reaches down with her palm and pushes Rachel’s forehead away. Rachel sits up, and Quinn moves quickly to slip her spanks back on and readjust her skirt.

Rachel licks her lips, the taste making her dizzy. “Quinn…”

“Don’t,” Quinn warns, reaching behind her to tighten her ponytail. “This never happened.”

“Okay,” Rachel nods, clenching her jaw. “But the next time you feel like pressing me against a wall and thrusting your fingers inside me, try and contain yourself.”

“Won’t be difficult,” Quinn fires back, though Rachel can see her resolve faltering.

Rachel nods again. “I’m sure.”

Quinn rises from the bed. “I’m leaving.”

Rachel’s eyes follow Quinn out the door. She doesn’t even bother reminding her that they still have a project to work on, instead choosing to flop down on her bed where Quinn had just been and letting the warmth bleed into her skin as she imagines Quinn’s head bobbing between her thighs, etches to memory the look Quinn had given her in the midst of passion, and the way Quinn’s lips had tasted.

She doesn’t know how she’d gotten here.

Rachel’s eyes flit up toward the ceiling, lids fluttering as she attempts to steady her breathing.

 

_fin_


End file.
